Angels
Angels (使者, shisha) are beings known for their unwavering service to the celestial beings known as the Gods. Angels act as both the warriors and messengers of the Gods, defending them with their lives and delivering their will to those willing to listen. They are proud and often benevolent creatures but often look down on humans as lesser beings and so little interaction between them has been recorded. Overview The exact time in which Angels began first appearing in our world is not known but tales in the language of the dragons predates the arrival of man within the known history and as such they are believed to be as old as, if not older than the dragons themselves. It is speculated they may even be as old as the Gods themselves, though, this is not known. While Angels rarely interact with humans, tales of old tell stories of a time long ago in which battles between the Gods were fought by unending armies of powerful and mighty Angels. Legends of these beings often describe them, both male and female, as unspeakably beautiful in appearance. However, it has been discovered that Angels have the ability to choose what form they take on as what we see with our eyes is not their true form but rather a physical form they create when entering our world. As such, these creatures cannot be killed by any known form of magic or weaponry beyond those wielded by the Angels themselves. Their physical bodies can be destroyed but rather than ending their existence they are simply forced to return to their realm to rest. Weapons wielded by Angels do not simply destroy the physical body but also the soul and as such are the only things that can truly slay them. Angels, like humans, possess the ability to utilize a form of magic but unlike that of a human whose magic is fuelled by the Ki flowing through their body Angels use the power of their respective God to power their magic. These are referred to as Blessings and Curses, each of the two having their own uses as blessings are used for things such as healing and buffing their own abilities while curses are more destructive forms of magic that vary greatly depending on the power of the God an Angel serves. These destructive forces can be elemental or pure energy but more often than none they are used to smite and destroy their enemies. Within the Angels, however, are those who are praised as the highest of warriors, favoring their skills with weaponry above all else. These Angels are known as Valkyrie, Angels specializing in magic that can be used and wielded with their weapons. Believed by the ancients to be the greatest warriors to ever exist they are often worshipped by soldiers and those who have a taste for combat as old legends tell that wars are won by whichever is favored more by the Valkyrie. These same legends tell that those who die honorably in battle are granted passage to a paradise in their death. Despite the fact that Angels are known to exist as both genders, Valkyrie are known to be primarily female with few if any males within their ranks. Trivia Category:Angels Category:Races Category:Firdaus Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Humanoid